


You Know What They Say About Curiosity

by Ann_Onymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Force Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Onymous/pseuds/Ann_Onymous
Summary: YO-4808 has seen what he shouldn't have.It wasn't his intention, in fact, it was so rare to see Kylo Ren up close it should have been almost impossible to have crossed his path at that time in question, while he followed his usual protocol of sanitation.Kylo Ren was with the Girl.





	You Know What They Say About Curiosity

YO-4808 has seen what he shouldn't have.

It wasn't his intention, in fact, it was so rare to see Kylo Ren up close it should have been almost impossible to have crossed his path at that time in question, while he followed his usual protocol of sanitation.

Kylo Ren was with the Girl.

Is. Actually. With the Girl. 

Right now he knows he should just leave it before it's too late and they notice him or worse, Kylo Ren kills him, but in this moment he just feels frozen in his location.

He had never seen such expression on him... Mostly because he had never seen him before, just heard the usual tales, shared among companions, tales of death that would bring him nightmares almost every night.  
Stormtroopers are expendable.

First Order propaganda tries to make them believe they aren't, that they die as war heroes.   
But YO-4808 knows better than that. 

No ones dies like a hero as a Stormtrooper. They just ... fade. From everyone's memories eventually, unnamed and unmourned.

And the moment he sees Kylo Ren and the Girl. He just knows it.

He is a dead man.

He watches them, as they are transfixed on each other. 

They speak of something he cannot hear but he can see the tension in Kylo Ren's face, the expressiveness of his eyes.  
The Girl is so much smaller than him, but she holds herself together not in fear, not in anger. Her expression matches his, he notices in awe.   
She steps closer and she only says one word, a syllable. 

And it's enough to make the air heavy around him as he watches the tension leave Kylo's shoulders.

He steps closer to the Girl

And the corner he is hiding doesn't let him see the details his heart, hammering in his chest, yearns for. So he steps closer, cloaking himself in the darkness of the Star Destroyer corridor. In this moment it is as if space and time become the finest point imaginable, YO-4808 never heard about the force. But right now, unknowingly, he felt it surrounding him, they were so powerful he felt like he was drowning in the auras they were emanating, he felt drawn to them.

He watches as the Girl lets him, still no sign of fear. No, he sees... trust and a warm feeling of affection that he never felt for anyone in his life. 

Their hands interlock and they kiss. A tentative press of lips that then turns into frenzied passion. Suddenly they were the only stability in this chaos filled space. Their hands move from their interlock to roaming each other, Kylo's claim the Girl's neck and some her hair, his other hand desperately curves around her waist pulling her closer to him, the Girl holding onto his shoulders and caressing his face tenderly.

If YO-4808 weren't wearing his helmet, he would have put his hand to cover his gasp. But he could not.

And unfortunately it was just at this moment that his luck had to run out.

The Girl disappears right in front of his eyes, he blinks in surprise.

Kylo Ren does not.

By the time he regains control of his members it's too late, Kylo Ren is already staring right at him,   
and boy,

Kylo Ren isn't remembered for his kindness or second chances.

YO-4808 doesn't plead for life, he knows it's far too late for that. Instead he can't help the curiosity that was rising inside him from the moment he first saw them.

 

"Who is she?" The stormtrooper's voice is full of inocence and curiosity, but at the same time, Kylo knows that he knows what is going to happen now. 

He feels his throat like fire at first and then like icy numbness, his breathing coming out in shaky shallow gasps. He watched as Kylo Ren's mouth moved in a single syllable, but he couldn't hear anything besides the sound of his own heartbeat and then the his world faded to black.


End file.
